1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pulley construction and to a method of making such a pulley construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a pulley construction having a pair of opposed flanges respectively provided with surface means for engagement with a V-belt construction when the V-belt construction is disposed therebetween, the pulley construction having means for moving one of the flanges axially relative to the other of the flanges either in a direction toward the other flange or in a direction away from the other flange and having fluid dampening means separate from the means for moving and being operatively associated with that one flange to dampen the axial movement of the one flange relative to the other flange in either of directions with a restrictive force. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Oliver, No. 4,348,197 and the British Patent to Croft, No. 666,942 wherein the fluid dampening means thereof each comprises a piston and cylinder arrangement.
It is also known to provide a speed responsive pulley construction wherein the means for axially moving the one flange of the pulley construction relative to the other flange thereof comprises a plurality of elements that respectively act in raceway means of the one flange and against a cooperating non-axially movable member of the pulley construction. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Hoff, No. 4,102,214.
It is also known to provide a pneumatically operated flexible bladder-like member for moving the axially movable flange of a pulley construction relative to the fixed flange thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Long, No. 2,810,296.